Fifty Shades of Larry
by TommosTeacups
Summary: Fifty Shades/Larry Stylinson spinoff. Harry is the Christian of this story, a young, successful CEO of a Record label. Louis recently has dumped Eleanor and came out of the closet, moved to New York to write for Harry's company. Join them on their journey. Dom/Sub.


**Chapter 1**

_Cause all I know is we said hello_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name, everything has changed_

_**Louis**_

* * *

Louis tapped a slender finger on the glass that separated him from the fluffy clouds outside the airplane.

He never was a fan of flying and he hadn't done it since he was a child, but here he sat. It was his first visit to the States and he was nervous as hell.

So he sat back, closed his eyes and prayed the next five hours would go smoothly.

As the darkness closed around him he felt as if he couldn't breathe, he clutched at his throat and gasped for the air that wouldn't come.

Louis was falling, deeper and deeper into this dream like state. This is when it always began.

The images of her crying were permanently imprinted into his mind and they would never go away.

"Please wake up..please wake up." Louis thought to himself over and over again, for he knew what was going to happen next.

The lies he had told cut deep, but it was no ones fault but his own.

One month earlier...

"Louis!" Eleanor rang out in excitement, her voice cheery as always.

"ey' babe." He replied with a sudden dread in his voice.

They had been dating for over a year and today was the day he had to fess up to his lies.

Eleanor made him happy, so extremely happy. But, it was never enough.

Since Louis was a child he had always felt out of step with everyone else and now that he was about to turn

twenty-two he had grown up enough to realize why.

He was gay.

He had tried to wish it away, and then when Eleanor came along he forced himself to try, and he had tried for

as long as he could. He couldn't take it any longer.

Louis sat Eleanor down and tried to find the right words to say. One thing with Louis though, when he's nervous things just spill out.

He had rehearsed this speech over and over, yet when the time came to actually tell her all of it just flew right out the window.

"El..I- I uh..don't know how to say this but..You know I love you and I am crazy about you." He finally said, shakily."

Eleanor's eyes lit up wide and she nodded expectantly.

"No..no...no." Lou thought to himself. "He knew that look of hers."

With a deep sigh he finally allowed the words to spill out. "Elle, I'm gay..

Present

Louis jumped to attention in his seat as the captain announce the descent into New York City.

His job interview was in four hours, so if he hopefully found his hotel on time he could sleep off some of this jet lag.

He sleepily rubbed his eyes after buckling the seatbelt and prepared for landing, his least favorite part.

He went to his happy place. Writing songs. It was the one thing he was good at and when he landed an interview at the top

record company in New York, this was his chance to finally start his life.

After finally exiting the plane he had to go through customs and grab his luggage, he gazed at all the people.

Lou hoped that they didn't think he was being rude but he couldn't help but stare at everything around him. He wanted to breathe everything in,

and not take one ounce for granted.

Once he had his things he went in search for a cab, luckily he had practice with this while visiting London, so with ease he called out for one

and gave the driver directions as he hopped in.

"ey, mate. Hilton please." He rattled off the address and sat back with his nose glued to the window.

So many people and tall buildings, he was so giddy he fidgeted in his seat.

The drive to his hotel was rather short so he paid the small cab fee and climbed from the car, his duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

The record label had put him up in this place and as he entered the building he couldn't help but gasp at the sheer luxury of the place.

Louis pranced excitedly over to the concierge and was about to give her his name when some wanker cut him off.

He almost said something but held his tongue as the bloke began to speak.

The guys English accent thick and deep, he couldn't help but stare at the back of the strangers dark curls.

"Fuck, Louis," he thought to himself. "You haven't even saw his face and you are swooning."

Louis shook his head to rid the thought and focus on how the lad clearly cut him off, but his thought soon wandered. Lou didn't even notice the guy leave,

it was only when the nice lady at the desk cleared her throat for the third time, he came back to reality.

"Shit..I uh sorry miss." he said frantically.

"Louis Tomlinson 'ere for check in". he followed.

The concierge was polite and gave him directions to his suite, so he turned and made his way to the lift, secretly hoping to

get a better look at Mr. Tall and Handsome.

He had never even been with a man before, but this new place and new sense of freedom had him wanting to just dive in and never look back.

To Louis dismay, the lift was empty when the doors opened. He couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment as he stepped

in and pressed the button for the twelfth floor.

As the elevator climbed higher and higher, Lou adjusted the strap of his satchel and glanced down at his shoes. He was lost entirely in

thought as the lift dinged and opened, Louis took a stride out and ran smack into the lad with dark curls, and fell back on his arse.

"Bloody..hell..." Louis screeched, not realizing who he ran into at first, but as he glanced up at the bloke and got a look

into those green eyes of his, all his words were forgotten.

"Watch where yer goin, wouldya?." The angel with eyes the color of the ocean had spoken again, and Louis almost lost his shit.

"What had gotten into him? This was a complete stranger."

Louis shook his head and gathered up his things, nodding quickly to the stranger. "So sorry, mate. Wasn't paying attention."

This couldn't be any more embarrassing, and before Louis could say anything else he took off down the hall and to his suite,

ready to forget about that entire situation at the lift.

**_Harry_**

* * *

The day couldn't have gotten any worse for Harry Styles as he hurriedly tried to rub the glob of catsup off of his

favorite white blouse. Matilda, his maid, would have a good fuss at him later. He was sure of it.

She always fussed when he wore his nice linens and stained them, but it never failed to happen.

Wasn't his fault that he craved a good burger on occasion.

Harry's day had consisted of a boring meeting with the manager of his record company.

These dumb wankers are twice his age and can't even file correctly. It was frustrating.

He had built an empire here, and at twenty-three years old Harry wasn't about to let these idiots ruin it.

So Harry did the right thing and fired them.

After letting someone go, Harry had a ritual of sorts, to make himself feel better.

He couldn't resist the temptation of a giant double bacon burger, which he only allowed himself to have on

occasion. Harry worked hard on staying in shape, and he could easily eat like a pig, but in his line of work

he just couldn't let himself go.

After finishing up with his lunch, Harry returned to his home, the penthouse suite of the Hilton in downtown New York.

It really was perfection. He didn't bother with removing his sunglasses as he shot directly toward the desk to ask

for a bottle of wine to be sent up to his suite, he barely even noticed the petite man that he cut off.

After thanking the concierge, he headed straight for the lift and stepped on, pushing the button for the penthouse apartment.

Harry took a breath as the lift rose to the top, this was the only downfall to the place. He was terrified of lifts, and if his place weren't

so many floors up, he would have gladly chosen the stairs.

As the door opened, he stepped off and was about to start down the hall and then he suddenly realized that

he left his work phone in his BMW in the lot across the street.

"Damnit". Harry muttered to himself and turned back around, running directly into the petite man he saw down stairs a bit ago.

He attempted to keep the lad from falling but his reflexes weren't quick enough. So, instead he said

something rather rude as he got a good look at the cute bastard.

"Watch where yer goin' wouldya?." Harry rolled his eyes and took off into the lift, hiding his smug expression.

That lad was a fine piece of ass, and English as well. But, Harry wouldn't let himself go there.

Not unless a contract was wrote up, but the bloke didn't look like the type.

So, he continued on his way out to fetch his phone from his car, trying and failing miserably to keep the lad off his

mind.


End file.
